


take the pain out of love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit is all bright smiles and carelessness and Yuuri is almost lovesick.





	

Yuuri is _fucked_. He knows this when Celestino introduces him to his new roommate, a small Thai skater with a heart of gold. His name is printed in the back of his mind by the end of the day: Phichit, Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri thinks it's almost love at first sight, but every one of Phichit's actions just make him feel more lovestruck.

Yuuri aches thinking about his roommate. He wonders how his lips are like, he's seen and they don't seem chapped at all. His skin is unblemished and tanned, and he wants to kiss it all over. His brown eyes are so pretty and his hair is soft. He's in deep, deep, deep shit as he falls in love with his roommate.

Phichit is all bright smiles and carelessness and Yuuri is almost lovesick. Every lingering touch, every small smile makes him lose his breath. Yuuri wants to feel more than this aching feeling of the possibility of dating your crush being nonexistent.

That's until Phichit is back from practice, Yuuri at his side, when he tells him he has to talk about something to him. There's no spark of hope in his heart, he knows it must be something serious and not a I have a crush on you. Phichit's straight, too, as far as he knows. He's seen him stare at girls, and he doubts he's bi or something.

"So, uh," Phichit starts, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. He scratches the nape of his neck and he sighs. "I'm— I'm bisexual," he tells him. Yuuri's eyes open wide, and panic flares in the Thai skater's eyes. "Y-You aren't... against that, right?" he asks, his tone hopeful and his fist grasping a blanket for moral support.

"Of course not," Yuuri says, shaking his head. "I'm okay with it." He wants to scream he's so fucking grateful he isn't straight, because that means he has a _chance_. He wants to tell him he likes him and kiss him silly, but he knows that's not smart from him. He grins at Phichit, and Phichit grins back.

Yuuri's hand starts to get closer to the Thai boy's, and he squeezes a bit. Phichit looks at him and he chuckles before Yuuri blushes and pulls away.

"No, no, it's okay," Phichit tells him. "I'm glad you're accepting. I thought you'd be like my friends at Thailand." His hand goes to the other's again, and Yuuri doesn't stop him this time.

"Your friends didn't accept you?" Yuuri exclaims.

Phichit sighs. "They told me I had to pick a side; I'm getting more accepting friends now, though, don't worry."

"Like me?" Yuuri asks tentatively.

"Like you," Phichit nods.

Yuuri grins.

He thinks of the summer scent of Phichit's cologne and his summer kissed skin and his soft, kissable lips. He smiles thinking about holding his hand in public, he grins thinking about kissing him. There's no guilt anymore; stop fantasizing about a straight guy, his mind seemed to say before.

Not anymore.

He loves being Phichit's friend, even if he'll never be anything past that. He loves holding his hand and grinning at him knowingly. He loves cuddling with him while watching horror movies. He loves Phichit's happiness when he talks about hamsters.

Yuuri loves Phichit, and that's all that matters.


End file.
